Into the Game:The Room
by Ana-Mae-Krazzie
Summary: America gets bored before a meeting one day and decides to buy some games. But what he doesn't know is that the games are cursed.
1. Game Start

**Authors Note: I do not own Hetalia or The Silent Hill series. Just the idea to combine them, I'm only doing this for fun. **

**Warning: If you have not played any Silent Hill game you might be extremely confused reading this story. In later chapters human names will be used for Hetalia.**

**Text Reminder: **Regular. _"Speaking." __**'Thoughts.'**_

**Enjoy.**

**...**

It started out as just another ordinary day. America was sitting around his house trying to think of something to do. Getting up to look for Tony he spotted his game console.

"_I got it! I'll go to the videogame store and look for some cool games I haven't played before_. _That will surely get rid of my boredom_._"_

So off he went.

As he was looking around at the store he came across a couple of horror survival games that caught his interest.

'_**Huh, I've heard of these games before and people love the thrill of the suspense and the challenges of the puzzles. Also some people have said that they've gotten scared just by playing them but I'm the hero so this should be easy.' **_

But as America was checking out no one noticed the faint eerie glow that flashed on the back of the games as they were rung up.

On his way back home America kept thinking how cool these games would be and if he could scare England with them until his thoughts were disrupted when he ran into someone.

"_What the_… _Oh hey Prussia funny running in to you_._ So_, _what's up?"_

"_Nothing much_. _Just killing time before the World Meeting starts_._"_

"_Oh crap! I almost forgot the meeting is today_. _Thanks for reminding me_._"_

"_Ha! You forgot about the meeting and you're the one hosting it America_ ... _By the way whatcha got there?"_

"_Huh_…_Oh, I just bought a couple games since I had nothing better to do_._"_

"_Cool, can I borrow one for after the meeting?"_

"_Um_…_ Sure, here you can borrow the second one and I'll work on the fourth one_._"_

"_Awesome, I've heard of this game_._ It got a lot of really great reviews but, why did you only get the second and fourth ones?"_

"_Since these games have been out for awhile these two are the only games I found_._"_

"_Oh_..._, well I guess I'll head back to go get ready for the meeting and maybe mess with Germany a little, bye!"_

"_Bye_._"_

As America walked back home an idea came to him.

'_**Hey! Maybe I can get a few of the others to come over and watch after the meeting! I bet they will all get a kick out of it and possibly scare England. This is going to be great! Oh, I should probably get some snacks.' **_

Several hours passed and the meeting was coming to an end. Most of the nations had already started to leave while others were finishing up some paper work. America saw a group of nations he wanted to talk to so he headed over to them.

"_Hey you guys, are any of you doing anything later? 'Cuz if you're not, would you like to come over and hang out?"_

"_And why would any of us want to do that?"_

"_Well_…._ I was thinking it would be nice to hang out a little more because_…._ I'm really bored Iggy and, do you or anybody else have anything better to do later?"_

"_Do not bloody call me Iggy_… _No I don't have anything better to do so, I guess I'll go."_

'_**Yes, got him to agree!…Main one down, mission accomplished.'**_

"_So, how about you Germany?"_

"_Um…Sure, I need to get away from mein bruder for a little while."_

"_Alright, what about you China?"_

"_Fine…I will go as long as you don't ask me to make anything for you, aru."_

"_I won't I promise, well, um, Japan?"_

"_H-Hai, since there is nothing else to be done today I will go, America-san."_

"_Cool, Italy how about it?"_

"_Ve~ Si, I'll go since Germany and Japan are going."_

"_Sweet, um,…Russia?"_

"_Da, since China is going."_

"_Aiyaa!"_

"_O…Kay, creepy…so, France you going?"_

"_Hm…, Oui, but of course I will go mon ami."_

"_Great, now everyone if you want to go back to your hotel and change or whatever that's fine. I've got to set up a little so, come over in a couple hours, ok."_

As they were leaving England walked toward America to ask him what he had planned for them but, all America said was 'for him to know and them to find out' then left. England got mad but decided to head back to his hotel and rest before he went to America's house.

Hours passed and everyone started showing up. America had the group sit in the living room where they hung out for a while.

"_Hey, if all of you are getting bored talking, why not watch me play a new videogame I just bought?"_

"_So…what kind of game is it?"_

"_Well Japan it's the horror survival game called Silent Hill 4: The Room."_

"_You got a horror game even though you are scared to death of ghosts,… bloody twit."_

"_Tch… I'm not afraid of ghosts Iggy besides, I'm the hero and this is just a game so it will be easy."_

Everyone eventually quieted down and got comfortable to watch America play. As the game progressed some of them looked scared but could not look away out of curiosity and others helped out at parts. A few hours later the game ended.

"_What. The. Hell! I beat Walter but in the end Henry dies! That sucks!"_

"_Hahahaha…I guess that's what you get when you don't save Eileen. You end up getting the bloody 'Twenty-one Sacraments'."_

"_Oh shut up Iggy."_

"_Would you two please stop fighting, aru. It's getting late and we should start heading back to our hotels. I'm already tired and have a terrible headache."_

"_Fine…Hmm, hey instead of leaving why don't all of you stay here in the guest rooms?"_

"_Ja, I agree. I am too tired to drive across town anyway."_

"_Well it's settled then, all of you are staying over here tonight."_

Everyone decided to stay, followed America to the guest rooms and said goodnight to each other. America then headed for his room but was stopped.

"_Hey, America."_

"_What is it England?"_

"_I just have a strange feeling like something bad is about to happen."_

"_What makes you think that?"_

"_Well I believe it started while you were nearing the end of the game and I noticed that France was acting stranger than normal."_

"_Oh, don't worry about it. He's probably just mad 'cuz I kept teasing about looking like Walter and saying he was a homicidal maniac."_

"_Heh… that was kind of funny but, not only does he worry me, the others seemed a little off too."_

"_Yeah, I guess they did…"_

As they were talking some noises came from one of the rooms down the hall, the room France was staying in.

"_What the heck is going on in there?"_

"_I'm sure as bloody hell don't want to find out."_

"_Yeah, he's probably just being pissy and it's nothing to really worry about. Plus everybody else was tired"_

"_I guess you're right well, goodnight America."_

"_Goodnight England."_

America was wrong when he said there was nothing to worry about. Through out the day he never noticed me spying on him or the spell I cast.

But I never knew the spell was actually a curse, a curse that went too far. I only wanted to scare them. I never meant for this to happen….


	2. Dream Within A Nightmare

**Authors Note: I do not own Hetalia or The Silent Hill series. Just the idea to combine them, I'm only doing this for fun. **

**Warning: If you have not played any Silent Hill game you might be extremely confused reading this. Also there be spoilers ahead and human names used.**

**Text Reminder: **Regular. _"Speaking." __**'Thoughts.'**_** 'Character Reading Something.'**

**As you read fyi not everything is accurately correct to the game itself. Other than that enjoy.**

**...**

With vision blurry a man groans and rubs his eyes as he wakes up.

"_Huh, what's up with this room…?"_

He then gets up off the bed and focuses on his surroundings.

"_It's covered with blood and rust…Th…This is my room …but what in the world happened to it…?"_

He then grabs his head as he feels a headache coming.

"_This room …is it really my room…? It's in terrible shape…the air's heavy…and my head really hurts."_

Wincing a little he starts to look around the room.

"_This stuff…a lot of it I don't recognize…I thought I had a record player here on the dresser." _

Continuing to investigate he decides to head for the front door. Upon turning the doorknob he finds it jammed and rusted over.

"_What the…? I can't even open the door…damn it's shut for good."_

Leaning against the door he sighs, and then he looks up to notice a book sitting on the table at the foot of the bed.

"_Huh? Looks like part of an old picture book…"_

'**There once was a baby and a mother who were connected by a magical cord. But one day the cord was cut, and the mother went to sleep. The baby was left all alone. But the baby made lots of friends at Wish House, and everyone was very nice to him. The baby was happy….'**

"_I can't read it anymore, it's ripped to badly."_

Spotting a few pictures on the wall he walks over and sees people in them he sort of recognizes.

"_Who are these people…? Wait…21 people…It can't be…Why are They here…? And why is it when I look at this guy Alfred comes to mind?"_

Backing up and hissing a little as his headache gets a bit stronger he sees something else on the wall next to the pictures.

"_What is tha…okay, that's creepy… it looks just like a face growing out of the wall."_

Turning around he walks away then stops to grab his head as the headache hits him harder and a bout of nausea comes over him.

"_What the hell… is going… on…? …Ugh…"_

Falling to his knees he doubles over and groans in pain as a feeling of despair creeps over him. He looks around desperate to find something to help get him out of there when he sees the room starting to become possessed. Turning back to look at the face he notices it moving and coming out of the wall. Screaming he crawls backward away from the figure but it's too fast and attacks him. He tries to fight it off but quickly loses as his vision slowly fades to black…


End file.
